Uchiyuga
by Sesshygirl300
Summary: Sasuke shuns everyone away, he never listens and is abused by his brother, but one kid understands him, will he let this boy know whats going on, and he might even learn something about the boys past too...Read to find out. M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another story, it contains lots of sasuke x neji, I made this fan fiction for my BFF, because this is her favorite couple, so I hope you enjoy.

Sasuke woke up in the morning he put on his clothes and he walked to school at his own slow pace.

When he got in the class iruka sensei was already in the middle of his lesson, he said "sasuke you're late for class" sasuke didn't answer he just gave iruka-sensei a dead glare.

Iruka-sensei said it again "sasuke your late, go get a late slip", sasuke replied "why don't you go get your own fucking late slip".

The whole class looked at sasuke and some were saying "he's going to get it" others were saying "he's thinks he's all that" while others were laughing.

Iruka looked at sasuke with an angry face, he said "SASUKE GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!".

Sasuke sighed, and walked out of the classroom, he was walking through the hall when he saw neji walking his way, with tears running down his face.

Sasuke walked up to neji and said "what's wrong with you hyuuga?"

Neji blushed as sasuke talked to him, he said "nothing sasuke, don't worry about it."

Sasuke said "ok", and he started to walk away. Neji looked back at sasuke and whispered "please notice my feelings".

Sasuke walked to the office "hey Ms. Shizune" he said to the secretary and walked to the principal's office". He walked up to her door and it read "Principal- ", he said "I've seen this name to many times in my whole school year.

Sasuke slowly walked into the principal's office, he saw her at her desk, and she was talking on the phone with someone.

She looked up at sasuke and said "So sasuke iruka-sensei told me that you were acting up, in his class".

Sasuke looked at Mrs. Tsunade with a dead glare, and said "yeah what's it to you old lady?"

She got mad and punched a hole in the wall, and said "sasuke, you are suspended for the rest of this week".

Sasuke looked at her and said" whatever old lady" and he left out the office and walked home.

Neji was looking out the window at sasuke and wondered in fear " why is sasuke leaving!! what happened". Neji was to occupied with sasuke that he didn't even notice that Iruka-sensei was calling his name from the front of the class.

Neji finally heard him, and said yes sensei, Iruka looked at neji and said "Neji are you ok?".

Neji answered yes sensei, I was just looking out of the window and I saw that Sasuke is going hime why is that?"

Iruka looked at Neji and said " I will tell you later ok Neji, lets just get back to class ok".

Neji nodded as he turned his book to the page they were on.

Sasuke opened the door and he was about to walk to walk upstairs, but his brother appeared infront of him and said "Sasuke why are you home so early?".

Sasuke looked at his brother and said "It's none of your buiseness."

Itachi grabbed sasuke by his collar and said "Sasuke your going to tell me ok, or I will not let you go to your room, you will sleep outside.

Sasuke replied with an "Hn." Itachi took Sasuke and threw him out the door.

Sasuke hit the ground with a loud crack!! He had broken his wrist!

Sasuke cursed out Itachi and started to jump off the buildings while holding his broken wrist. Sasuke thought "No one understands what I go through, and no one ever will". Sasuke thought about where he could go this time of day, he didn't know but he knew it was getting dark soon.

So he went to Naruto's house, but when he looked he saw a note on the door that read "On a mission with pervy sage will be back in a week!!"

Sasuke cursed himself he had forgotten naruto went on a mission with that pervy so called sennin. Sasuke knew he had to get in some warmth it was supposed to rain that night.

Sasuke went to the park, and walked under a tree and leaned on it, he was freezing, he knew the temperature was dropping fast, but he didn't care, he wasn't going back to that house.

Itachi always treated him like trash, him and his brother didn't get along well ever since Itachi killed his whole clan.

He remembered the smile on Itachi's face as he did it, but he still didn't understand why the hokage let him stay in the village after he did such a horrible crime.

Sasuke tried to stay awake but his body was cold, he passed out under the tree.

When sasuke woke up he was warm in a bed at someone's house, but he couldn't recognize the house he didn't know where he was.

He sat up slowly trying to look for his kunai, but he didn't have anything on but someone else's pajamas, sasuke didn't panick he gently tried to step out of the bed, but he stepped on something.

'He quickly retreated in the bed. He looked at the figure as it rose up, and turned the light on. "Neji…"

Neji sort of blushed but he said, "I'm sorry sasuke but you were laying in the park, you had fainted from the cold!"

Sasuke said "thanks neji" he tried to get up but his body was to weak so he fell back down onto the bed.

Nej said "Sasuke please don't move, when I found you, you had a broken wrist, what happened who gave you the broken wrist?!"

Sasuke looked at Neji and said "You won't understand..."

Neji looked at sasuke and said "yes I will sasuke you can tell me, I'm trustworthy"

Sasuke thought about it for a while but he didn't care, so he decided to tell him.

"Ok, then" sasuke said. Neji and Sasuke stayed up all that night talking about his problems. Sasuke woke up the next morning yawning he thought about what Neji told him, about its ok to cry and let other people know your feelings, sasuke thought to himself "I've never been able to express my thoughts like that with anyone before, but…but Neji he understood."

Saske saw a note on the bed it read _**"Dear Sasuke if you want to spend the rest of this week at my house you can ok?, and theres food in the pantry's in the kitchen if you get hungry ok, have a great day!!"**_

Sasuke got up out the bed, and went down the stairs, he looked in the kitchen pantry and saw some cereal so he fixed some of it, and washed the bowl and put it up.

Sasuke went to look around the house to get familiarized with it, he looked throughout it, and he noticed everything was in place, and nice and neat.

Sasuke said "wow this dude really knows how to clean up a place."

Sasuke went ack downstairs and sat on the couch and he turned it on the mystery channel, it came on with this man who got caught with murder.

Sasuke sat there and he thought to himself "I hope this week will be good" as he softly fell asleep on the couch.

__________________________________________________

Neji was at school paying attention to Iruka-sensei and thinking about sasuke's problems he thought "I didn't know sasuke went through so much" .

As the bell rang for lunch Neji walked out of the classroom, and looked out the door into the sunny day as he walked to the cafeteria with his friends!!

______________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it!! Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys this is another story, it contains lots of sasuke x neji, I made this fan fiction for my BFF, because this is her favorite couple, so I hope you enjoy.

I'm like so sorry I haven't updated in like years, I've been going through a lot, but idk about my why Itachi why story, I still have writers block, and I need ppl to help me think of what can happen next…..but yeah, I'm sorry, and enjoy.

Neji is OOC, and Sasuke is a little OOC.

Neji walked home by his self, like he always did, he didn't really have that many friends, because he was so quiet, in school. The only people he really associated with were ten ten, and lee, they were friends ever since they were little. They were the only ones who really knew why he was so quiet.

His parents died when he was young, they died in a fire when he was only 10, and he can remember it very clearly.

_It was dark when Neji was coming home, from school he had just gotten all A's on his report card, and he was going to go show his parents that day, but he faintly heard the sirens of a fire engine, that was close to were his house was._

_He ran for his dear life, as tears rolled down his face. When he reached the house he saw the policeman and fireman surrounding the house, trying to put the fire out. He saw three fireman come out with two dead bodies on to gurneys with the covers over there heads._

_He broke down in tears as he realized that his parents were dead, they had left him all alone, he fell to the ground, as everything faded to black._

Neji snapped out of his thinking state as he heard someone calling his name, it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey Hyuga, did you see my brat of a brother Sasuke, he didn't come home last night, and I'm worried or something like that." Itachi said with a sarcastic tone. Neji nodded no and said "No I didn't, he wasn't at school either today I wonder what could have happened" He said it as if he didn't care that sasuke was missing, even though he knew the truth behind everything.

"Well ok then, tell me if you see him" Itachi said as he walked away.

Neji said yeah, and turned around to walk towards home again.

Sasuke was home all day, he didn't do anything but sleep because of the pills neji gave him for his broken wrist.

After sasuke woke up from his nap on the couch, he looked at the time and it was only 12:00, and Neji was probably still at school, probably at lunch. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom, as he was coming back out he noticed a picture of Neji and two people in a picture, he assumed they were his parents. Sasuke knew that Neji's parents had died, but he never knew how, he thought to himself "Maybe I should ask him when he gets home".

Sasuke decided that he would ask Neji about his parents. Sasuke was interrupted by his stomach growling, so he decided that he would make dinner for him and Neji.

He walked to the kitchen to see what Neji had, he saw frozen vegetables, and noodles in the pantry, so he decided to make him and Neji some vegetable and noodles, he even found some spices, so he started to make the stuff.

As hours passed Sasuke had made the vegetables and noodles, and he was waiting for Neji.

He heard the door open as Neji walked in the house looking shy and quiet like he always was, he wondered to himself, if he could make Neji more outgoing, it would be good for him, if he got more friends.

Sasuke was brought out of his thinking by Neji saying "Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke realized he was staring at Neji, and he turned around and blushed as he said "No".

"Oh, so Sasuke how is your arm feeling, is it getting better?" Neji asked with a soft voice. Sasuke thought to himself, "I love Neji's soft voice, it's always so soothing" he replied with " Its still hurting just a little but not as much as last night." He said as he got up and walked towards Neji.

"Neji I made dinner for us, its not that fancy, its just vegetables and noodles" Sasuke said as he put the bowls on the table, he poured the noodles in the bowls. "What do you want to drink Sasuke, they have soda, juice and water?" Neji asked Sasuke as he pulled out a water for himself, Sasuke replied "Oh waters fine with me, I'm not much of a soda and juice person."

Neji got out water for Sasuke and set it on the table; Sasuke came right behind him and sit down. "Itadakimasu" they both said together as they picked up there chopsticks.

Neji tasted the food and surprise lit his face, Sasuke could cook good, because the noodles were great. "Sasuke this food is good, you're a natural" he said as he blushed lightly.

"Oh it's not much, its just noodles and vegetables; it's not that gr-" Sasuke was cut off by Neji putting his hand on Sasuke's and saying "Sasuke its great, please stop saying its not good, it really is ok."

Neji and Sasuke both blushed at the contact of there hands touching, and they both pulled away, Neji felt his heart beat go faster then normal when he realized what he did.

Neji knew that he loved sasuke all along, ever since the first day he met sasuke, way back in 1st grade. When he saw sasuke come in the classroom, all shy and stuff, he felt the same way he did when he touched Sasuke just now.

Sasuke broke the silence by saying "Well I think I'm going to go take a shower, and get ready for bed ok". Neji looked at sasuke and said "Ok, I will just clean the dishes, and ill get you some of my pajamas that you can wear again tonight ok?"

Sasuke shook his head in reply, as he walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

Neji got up from the table with a sigh, as he remembered the first time he met Sasuke.

_Neji looked at the young boy as Miyaki-sensei, there 5__th__ grade teacher introduced him. "Class this is Sasuke Uchiha, a new student, please be nice to him."_

_She told him "Sasuke there's an extra seat in the back of the class next to Neji, go sit back there while I explain what we will be doing today." Sasuke nodded and walked towards Neji's seat, with his head down._

_As Sasuke approached the seat neji sat next to, Neji felt his heart start to beat faster but he didn't know why, he had never felt his heart do that before so he just ignored it._

_He said "Hi, I'm Neji Hyuga, its nice to meet you Sasuke I hope we can be friends."_

_Sasuke looked at Neji and said "Yeah"._

_From then on Neji knew that he and Sasuke would be the best of friends._

Neji walked up stairs as he finished thinking about how he met Sasuke, so he could get him some clothes. He looked in his drawer and pulled out some pajama shorts and a big shirt.

He walked towards the bathroom as he heard the water running in the bathroom, he knocked on it and said "Sasuke I'm coming in, I'm putting your clothes on the sink ok."

He heard Sasuke reply with an "OK", as he walked in the bathroom, he saw Sasuke rapped in a towel around his waist; he blushed at seeing Sasuke shirtless. He quickly put the clothes on the sink, and walked out, and closed the door.

Neji walked to his room, and laid down on his bed as he thought about Sasuke in the shower, he felt a strange familiar hardness in his groin at the thought of Sasuke.

Neji closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, into Neji's room to see a sleeping Neji, "He must have been really tired" Sasuke thought to himself as he walked towards Neji.

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and looked at Neji, he thought "Why did we ever grow so far apart when we were little we were so close, but after your parents died, you stopped talking to me and everyone else".

Neji turned over in his sleep, and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the sleeping innocent face of Neji. He leaned in closer and kissed Neji on the forehead, he shocked himself as he realized what he had just done, he thought "Did I just kiss him on the forehead, what am I thinking, he's going to think I'm weird or something if he was to wake up."

Sasuke looked at Neji as he smiled and crawled in the bed next to Neji, making sure he kept his distance so he wouldn't wake Neji up, he thought "I like Neji, but I could never tell him that he would never like me that way." He drifted off to sleep too.

In the middle of the night Sasuke was awakened by the screaming that Neji was doing in his sleep, he quickly woke Neji up, and Neji looked at Sasuke, and said "What happened".

Sasuke said "You were screaming in your sleep and I wanted to see if you were ok, you had me worried."

"OH, I always do that when I dream about my parents, I'm sorry I woke you". Sasuke looked at Neji with a serious face and said "Neji what happened to your parents, and us, we used to be the best of friends, until they died; you started to push everyone including me away."

Neji and Sasuke stayed up all night, and Neji told Sasuke about how his parents died and how it affected him and that he didn't want anyone to feel pity for him, so he just stopped talking to everyone in general.

Sasuke felt his heart skip beats as Neji started to cry and rest his head on his shoulder, Sasuke, felt so sorry for how Neji lost his parents, he wanted to hold Neji tight and kiss Neji all night, just so he could forget about all his sad memories, but sadly, he knew Neji didn't like him that way.

Sasuke heard Neji fall asleep as he laid him down on the pillow, he looked at Neji and said softly "I Love You".

So how was it did you all like, please leave reviews, I really worked hard on this story, and I made it long just for you all.

I think ill probably have the next chapter out by next week, but I don't really, know but sadly I don't think this story is that good, I'm thinking about deleting it, but review if you want me to keep it on here.

And again sorry for the long wait! I Love You All!


End file.
